The present invention relates to the field of ornamental light strings. More specifically, the present invention is a device useful for attaching ornamental light strings to buildings and the like.
It can be appreciated that holiday decorating has become a popular activity. The number of houses and businesses in any given urban area that actively decorate exterior surfaces is increasing at a significant rate. Indeed, in many areas, neighbors and neighborhoods participate in decorating contests, where individual neighbors or neighborhoods attempt to create the most aesthetically pleasing display.
Currently, the primary component in building or outdoor displays lies with ornamental light strings. These are light strings that have a plurality of individual light elements electrically connected either in-series or in-parallel. These ornamental light strings are usually attached to edges of buildings or windows to create an outline effect. Other effects are the spiral encirclement of a tree or other vertical object, or extensions across surfaces to create a lined or gridded effect. Recently, there have been efforts to create additional effects with light strings, such as the currently popular xe2x80x9ciciclexe2x80x9d light strings, which hang vertically from an edge to create the illusion of icicles hanging from the eaves in winter.
One problem with holiday decorating has been the inability to easily and conveniently attach or mount the light strings onto buildings and the like. A typical user drives multiple nails into the fascia of a building and attempts to wrap the light strings around projecting portions of the nails, typically while standing precariously on a ladder. Moreover, the mounting of the light strings, in many parts of the country, is accomplished in winter conditions: icy, snowing and the like. Thus, it can be seen that mounting ornamental light strings from a ladder is difficult, inconvenient, and dangerous at best.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need for devices that allow the easy and convenient mounting of ornamental light strings onto building and the like, without the need to mount a ladder.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device that allows the easy and convenient mounting of ornamental light strings onto a building and the like.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an ornamental light string attachment device that may be attached to a pole or other lengthy object in order to extend the reach of the attachment device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an ornamental light string attachment device that includes a spool support and spool spindle for easily unwinding ornamental light strings that are wrapped in a spool type storage unit.
The novel features that are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its structure and its operation together with the additional object and advantages thereof will best be understood from the following description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Unless specifically noted, it is intended that the words and phrases in the specification and claims be given the ordinary and accustomed meaning to those of ordinary skill in the applicable art or arts. If any other meaning is intended, the specification will specifically state that a special meaning is being applied to a word or phrase. Likewise, the use of the words xe2x80x9cfunctionxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cmeansxe2x80x9d in the Description of Preferred Embodiments is not intended to indicate a desire to invoke the special provision of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6 to define the invention. To the contrary, if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are sought to be invoked to define the invention(s), the claims will specifically state the phrases xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d and a function, without also reciting in such phrases any structure, material, or act in support of the function. Even when the claims recite a xe2x80x9cmeans forxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cstep forxe2x80x9d performing a function, if they also recite any structure, material or acts in support of that means of step, then the intention is not to invoke the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6. Moreover, even if the provisions of 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7112, paragraph 6, are invoked to define the inventions, it is intended that the inventions not be limited only to the specific structure, material or acts that are described in the preferred embodiments, but in addition, include any and all structures, materials or acts that perform the claimed function, along with any and all known or later-developed equivalent structures, materials or acts for performing the claimed function.